


The Newest Addition to the Toy Collection

by 4Kennedy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fucking Machines, Mirrors, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara really loves the latest addition to their toy collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newest Addition to the Toy Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: kink cycle - 'mirrors'

Art. 

The two of them created the most erotic picture. Sara didn’t contribute much though. All she did was hold herself up on her elbows and keep her legs spread to give Felicity space. 

It was already intoxicating to watch Felicity’s head move between her legs, to see a hint of tongue dart out to slide through her folds. But it was an even bigger rush to observe her getting fucked from behind. A body length mirror – Sara had recently affixed it to the cabinet door in Felicity’s bedroom – provided a perfect view. 

Felicity was on her knees with her thighs splayed wide and her rear in the air. This alone was sexy as hell. However there was an eight inch green dildo attached to a machine and it was thrusting vigorously into Felicity’s pussy. 

“Oooh fuck!” Felicity screamed when Sara pushed a button on the remote and the machine sped up its motions. When she pressed again, the machine slowed, stilled completely for a few seconds, then began pounding into Felicity hard and wild.

Sara loved the newest addition to their toy collection. 

The machine was a deluxe model, capable of using two dildos at once. Sara was definitely looking forward watching in the mirror as Felicity got double penetrated.

Suddenly Sara was hit by her orgasm, and her head rolled back. In that crazy intense moment - shortly before the tightness in her stomach exploded - she said, “We should put a mirror on the ceiling, too.”

The End


End file.
